The Governor's Revenge
by 22girlsin1
Summary: "Revenge is all that matters"- the Governor. AU: The Governor loves Andrea, but she is too heartbroken to return his feelings. How can she love anyone when she has lost so much? Suddenly, Andrea finds herself forming a close relationship with Martinez. How will the Governor deal with their betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

_I answer questions never maybe_  
><em>And I'm not kind if you betray me.<em>  
><em>So who the hell are you to say we<em>  
><em>Never would have made it babe.<em>

_-Maroon 5_

* * *

><p><strong>The Governor's Revenge<strong>

**Summary: **Ever feel like you didn't get the full story between Andrea and the Governor? Do you think he might have been mad for other reasons than her leaving Woodbury to warn Rick? Maybe she was seeing someone else in Woodbury? Inspired by the song Wake Up Call by Maroon 5.

Note all characters belong to Robert Kirkman.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Andrea stood there with a can of Dr. Pepper in her hand seating on the street. I watch closely as she put it up to her lips taking a sip.<p>

"Hey," I smiled as walked up to her.

"Martinez," she whispers.

"Does the Governor know you are out here? It's past curfew," I informed her.

"No. He'll be looking for me soon. I am sure," she says throwing the can out into the road.

"You two have a thing, huh?"

**"**I am not really sure**. We have been together, but I closed my emotions down a long time ago. **I have no idea what he maybe feeling ,I don't even care to be honest**," **Andrea said her blonde hair falling in her face.

"What was his name? I know you lost somebody."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on. You can trust me. I ain't an asshole like you think," I said placing my hand on her face.

"His name was Daniel if you must know. The only man I ever loved. We grew up together. He was my first kiss, my first date, and my first everything," she says sadly.

"You know what happened to him?"

"No. I assume Daniel is dead. We were going to get married after I got back from the road trip with my sister. I called him after the outbreak because I couldn't get back to Florida. He never picked up his phone once. He was just gone. Probably killed by one of those things like my sister. Still, not knowing drives me crazy," she says.

"And now you are with the Governor. Is he anything like Daniel?" I said removing my hand, I knew touching her was asking for trouble.

"No, Philip isn't like anyone I have ever meet before. I am not sure if that is a good thing or not. But Daniel was amazing. No one could compare. He was a civil right lawyer like me. He was very accomplished, wealthy, and handsome. Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve him. All my friends were so jealous. And he was so easy to be with. Everyone loved Daniel. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. Everything was so simple then. My life was all planned out. Things have changed. My biggest concern then was my wedding venue," her voice is breaking up.

"Wasn't whether you should get a band or dj?" I teased her.

"No. We were getting a Beatles cover band," she says crushing the can with her shoe.

"Good choice. You know I have a record player in my apartment. I found Abbey Road album recently on a supply run. You want to come with me? Listen to some good music and a drink few beers," I asked reaching down to hold her hand for a moment.

God, her skin was so soft I though as she lets go.

"You shouldn't tempt me like that. You know why I can't," Andrea says sadly.

_I am silent for a moment. I like her and I think she likes me too. Why can't it be that simple?_

"The Governor. You don't want to upset him," I said finally.

"Woodbury is his town. I feel like I owe him my life. This community means the world to me. I can't risk getting thrown out," she says with unreadable expression.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?"

"No, I am supposed to go back to Philip's. I said I would. But thank you for getting me to talk about Daniel. It is good to remember the people we've lost. Makes me smile to remember his kindness. What wouldn't I do to see Daniel or my sister again?," she says a few tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry Andrea," I whisper holding her into my arms.

I look at her lovely face, and I know I am getting into deep with this girl. How did this happen? Damn.

"What is going on here?" I hear a low voice behind me, I turn to see the Governor.

"Martinez was about to walk me to my apartment. I lost track of time at Milton's and didn't realize I was out past curfew. He just was keeping me safe," Andrea says walking over to him.

"Is that right?" The Governor asks me.

"Yeah. That's plenty much it," I said.

"Good job. But I can take it from here," he says putting his arms around her.

_I nodded, silently walking way. I feel my heart aching as I watch them together. I wanted to spend more time with Andrea, but I knew I wouldn't get a chance. _

_The Governor was claming ownership over Andrea, before anyone got a chance to know her. Sometimes, he could be so selfish._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><em>I waited around at breakfast. Watching her seating by the Governor was almost too much, but finally he left her alone.<em>

_I paused for a moment, then slowly walked over._

"I think he is on to us," Andrea teases with her soft blue eyes.

"I am blaming you. You seduced me," I smiled wickedly.

"Ofcourse. Always blame the woman. But honestly, Philip gets really **jealous**," she flushes.

"I can deal with him," I promised her.

_She looks at me unsure._ "I believe Philip means well, but the more I get to know him. The more I think he might be off a little mentally," Andrea says biting her lip.

Was she really saying this? Philip was in charge of the whole town. Yes, he made choices that were questionable.

But he wasn't insane. Was he?

"He lost his wife and daughter. I know what that is like. Anyone would be a little unstable after that," I reassured her.

"So you think the Governor is a good man?"

"Yeah. He is good man," I said giving her a reluctant smile.

"I am glad. I was having my doubts. And I am getting deeper into this. He told me that he is love with me last night," Andrea admits as we walk outside of his apartment. I knew I had about ten minutes alone with her, then the Governor would join us.

He never let her out of his sight for too long. Not that I blamed him.

"What did you say? You said it back?," I asked.

"Yes, I said it. They are just words. Doesn't mean anything," Andrea says looking pale.

_I didn't want to talk about the Governor anymore, I wanted to make small talk with her. Take her back to the apartment and listen to music together. I wanted to get to know her. Really know her._

"I found an extra one of these in my apartment. I thought you might like it," I said handing her a can of Dr. Pepper from my pocket.

Our hands touch as she reaches over for the soda. God, she was more beautiful upclose,I thought.

"Thank you. That was kind of you. I should probably find Philip," she says pulling away.

"Yeah. You know he'll be gone tommorrow on a supply run with Merle. I am supposed to stay here. Look after things. Might be a great time to check out my record collection," I whispered into her ear.

"I can't. Philip will get insanely jealous. If he somehow found out," she replied.

"I have the Rolling Stones in my collection too. Tom Petty, Queen, _Elton John_, and other classics too,"` I said looking into those blue eyes again.

"Any Zeppelin?"

"Hell yeah. No music collection is complete without Led _Zeppelin," I said taking a step closer._

"I'll try. I can't promise. Because I think Philip has Milton watching me. I know it sounds paranoid, but he is alway there," she says, taking a deep breathe.

"I doubt that pussy Milton would have the nerve. Besides, we're just listening to music. The Governor trusts me over Milton any day. I told you I can deal with him. Just come over," I said.

_"Okay," her blue eyes looking into mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><em>"I noticed you and Martinez are growing close," I questioned Andrea.<em>

"We like talking about music. That's all," she says taking my hand.

I didn't want to think the worst about her or Martinez. But I knew no one could be trusted.

Anyone could turn on you.

"Don't be over friendly with him. Or any other man in Woodbury. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. You are all mine," I said pulling her into my arms.

She gazes up at me.

"I think you've made it clear to everyone that you owe me," her voice hardens.

"Good. I want to make it clear," I said forcefully tightening my embrace around her.

Her body feels soft against mine, her blonde brushes my cheeks, and I slowly lean in to kiss her. I loved this woman, and I felt like we could have something real.

"Philip, it's only you. There is no reason to be jealous. I am yours. I have been since the night we meet," Andrea says when our lips part.

"You screamed at me that night. Asked me what I wanted with you. I guess you found out," I whispered.

"Well, I was overwhelemed at that particular moment. But I could see even then how beautiful you are," She says kissing me again.

"So you do love me? Be honest Andrea," I said, leaning forward to stare at her pretty face.

"Yes, I love you. How could I not, after everything you've done for me." Her voice is soft, mermerizing. I feel her fingers running slowly through my hair.

"We should go to the bedroom," I whisper into her ear.

"I thought you never ask," she answers putting her arms around me.

_And for that moment, I don't her doubt her loyalty anymore. The feeling of her hands traveling down my body,lets me know that she wants me as much as I want her._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><em>So let's go home and draw the curtains<em>  
><em>Music on the radio<em>  
><em>Come on baby make sweet love to me<em>

_-The Rolling Stones_

* * *

><p>"I love this song," Andrea says as I turn up the music on the recorder player.<p>

"Who do you like better? The Rolling Stones or the Beatles," I said putting my hands on her hips.

This had started out innocent enough. Her coming over and drinking a few Dr. Peppers, but now we were dancing. Our bodies touching too close. And I knew without a doubt I wanted her now.

"I can't pick between the two," she says smiling at me.

I liked seeing Andrea like this. Carefree, dancing to the song _Beast of Burden_ by the Stones. For a moment, I feel like that outbreak hadn't happened. I am just a man in his apartment, dancing with a beautiful woman. It felt like a date.

"I can't either. But wife loved the Stones," I muttered.

"What was her name?" Andrea asks.

I swallow, then close my eyes. I hadn't talked about my personal life with anyone. Not even the Governor.

"You don't have to answer," she whispers.

"Her name was Anita. We were both school teachers. She was an art teacher and I was a coach. We had three boys," I said eventually.

"I am sorry," she says moving closer to me.

_I feel her laying her head on my chest, and I softly touch her blonde curls._

"I never thought I open up to anyone again. Now I can't sleep at night. I worry about you," I said leaning down closer to her lips.

Somehow I stop myself from kissing her.

"You distract me,Martinez. I thought I had shut down my emotions after Amy's death, but now I am starting to feel again. I am starting to have feelings for you," she admits.

Her hands on moving up my body, and I know she is going to kiss me. I shouldn't kiss her. She is the**_ Governor's girl._** I was his right- hand man, but I knew this was going to happen eventually. I couldn't help how I felt.

"You shouldn't be so beautiful Andrea," I said as her lips touch mine. Our lips touched for only a second when there was a knock on the door.

She looks up and gazes at me, her face is covered in frustration.

"I told you Milton is following me," she says heading toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><em>"Let me take care of him," I told Andrea grabbing her arm.<em>

I knew there was a good chance that it was the Governor, and not Milton. What would he do if Andrea answered the door? I didn't want to find out. She nervously goes to my bedroom hiding. I close the door before I see who is there.

I opened the door, and my gut was right.

It was the Governor.

He walks inside the apartment, observing the record player.

"Martinez, have you see Andrea? Milton can't find her," he says cooly.

"No man. She's probably with Rowan or one of the other girls. I think I saw her in the kitchen area," I lied.

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Andrea cooking? That does not sound right." His tone is bitter.

"I think she tasting what they are cooking or something. Would you like some whiskey?" I offered.

"No. I am going to look for Andrea. Thanks for keeping an eye out for her. I don't know why Milton thinks she came in here," He says looking me in the eyes.

"Milton gets confused. I'll see you in a few," I said closing the door. I wait until I see him walk away, and go to find Andrea.

She is hiding in my closet, her blonde hair falling in her face. God, she is beautiful.

"You need to go to the kitchen. The Governor is looking for you," I said sadly.

"No. I want to stay longer," she said her lips pressing against mine.

_I close my eyes for the moment and return her kiss. _Her body pressed against mine feels so right, but this was wrong. She belonged to my best friend.

I pull away.

"I can't do this. This will kill the Governor. He loves you Andrea," I said feeling guilty.

"You make me happy. We could work this out. We'll tell him," Andrea suggests.

"I don't know, Andrea. He has a dark side. If he feels threaten or betrayed, it won't be good for us," I breathe.

"That's why we will be honest. I'll tell him that I can't deny my feelings for you, and that my intentions never were to hurt him," she says taking my hand.

_"No. If anyone should tell then I will. Trust me, it will be better that way. We can't get any closer until he knows. Now go to the kitchen and find him. Act like everything is normal. I will find a way to tell him. Allright?"_

"Promise me," she says softly.

I hesitate for a minute. "I promise Andrea," I whispered into her ear.

She gives me a small smile then walks outside. I wait several minutes before going outside too. We didn't want anyone to see us together until I told the Governor. Could I really make him understand?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><em>"I found you," Philip said kissing my cheek.<em>

"I was here with Sasha and Rowan for the last hour," I lied.

"Andrea, I couldn't find you. I need to know where you are. How else can I keep you safe?" he hisses at me.

I know I look guilty, and I want to confess everything. Still, I know Martinez told me to act normal. That it would be better if he took care of it.

"I apologize for making you worry. I promise to follow the rules better," I said taking his hand.

"You have trouble with that don't you?" he asks quietly.

"I am used to being a free agent. Coming and going as I please. Even before all this, the relationship I was in, was different from what we have. We had our life together, but we also came and went as we please. You know we trusted each other," I said.

"I do trust you. These rules aren't just for you. They are for everyone in Woodbury. Milton keeps an eye out for all the women and children. I know you are tough, but the world is a dangerous place now. Not like before. Even inside these walls. Now you are free to go anywhere in Woodbury you please. Just let me or Milton know. You understand?"

"Yes. Ofcourse," I said letting go of his hand.

"I love you. And your safety is my top priority. Understand?"

I try to think of what I should say in this moment. How could I tell him his love was unrequited? And that I wanted someone else. I wouldn't. I let Martinez deal with telling him, I decided.

"Yes. I am going back to my apartment now. Is that allright?"

He knows, I can't help thinking. Somehow he knows I have done something.

"No. When Michonne was there you were safe, but now that she is gone I think you need a new roomate," he says putting his hand on the small of my back.

"You are right. Maybe I can move in with Sasha or Rowan. I would enjoy the company," I agreed not wanting to argue.

Philip runs his fingers through his light brown hair, staring at me.

"No. I want you to move in with me. That won't be any trouble will it?"

_I nervously glance up at him, and I want to tell him no._

"No trouble. It's a good idea. I am there most of the time anyways," I said finally.

"Good. Let's go home," he says leaning up to kiss me.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><em> I walked over to Andrea's apartment, but she wasn't there. I knew she was with the Governor, and I tried not to be jealous. <em>

_I would straighten this all out as soon as I could. Because I couldn't stand things being this way for much longer._

I walked around Woodbury, making sure everything was secure. Finally, it was dinner time. I knew I would see her then. Because I often took my meals with the Governor, Andrea, Milton, and Merle.

I entered the Governor's apartment, where I saw Andrea seating down with him and Milton.

"Join us Martinez," the Governor said warmly.

I took the seat closet to Andrea, and I could feel the tension in the room. Did he know?

"You hear the news? I am moving in with Philip," Andrea says looking over at me.

I can see the look of concern in her eyes and I am at lost for words. What could I really say or do?

"She wasn't sure at first, but I persuaded her. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He grins.

"Yes," Andrea says taking a sip of her wine.

The rest of the meal was quiet from my end.

_I put alot of butter on my bread, and watched as Andrea laughed at his every word. I found myself getting sick with jealousy._

_Maybe, I was kidding myself thinking I even had a chance. I couldn't really complete with the Governor, could I?_

"I am going to take a walk before curfew," she says looking over at Philip for permission.

"Ten minutes," he says releasing her hand.

I know this is my sign to follow her, and I look for an excuse to leave.

"I think I better head home. I'll see you tommorrow," I said pushing up my chair.

"Goodnight," The Governor says as I walk out the door.

I take a deep breath, looking to make sure noone is following me.

_Then I speed up looking for her, and there she is standing in the middle of the road._

"Andrea," I said taking her into my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><em>"Come here," Andrea says pulling me behind a building.<em>

She presses her lips against mine, kissing me forcefully.I find myself getting lost in her again.

"We have to stop this is wrong," I said pulling away.

"I know. We are so bad," Andrea says leaning up to kiss me again.

She tastes like red wine and sweet bread. My fingers run through her blonde curls, holding her close while my tongue finds hers. We are both breathlessly, when I pull away.

"Seriously. We have to stop this until I tell him. That's the only way I can save my friendship with the Governor," I said softly.

"Please hurry. Because I can't do this much longer. Pretending that nothing has changed around everyone else, and then be alone together unable to keep my hands off you.I want to be with you in public. And I am feeling so damn guilty," she says.

"You are right. The sooner we tell him, the better. I'll do it tomorrow, and we can straighten out this whole moving in with him business," I said taking a deep breath.

"Tomorrow," she agrees leaning up to kiss me again.

"What is going on?" We hear a voice behind us.

My lips leave hers and we both look to see who it is. Standing in front of us is Milton.

"Andrea, I think you should go back to the apartment. Philip is looking for you. We'll talk later," he tells her.

"No," she says standing close to me.

"Go on. It's okay," I said kissing her hair. She nods and walks off.

"What are you doing? What if Philip had been the one to see you two together? How do you think he would react?"Milton says almost shouting at me.

"Chill out. I am going to tell him tomorrow. He is a rational person and I know he'll understand,"I said quietly.

"Understand? He is going to see as this as a betrayal from you. How is going to feel when finds out you have sneaking around with Andrea behind his back? He'll still want her. But won't have any use for you. You will end up all alone. Just end it with her. Before he finds out. You know it is the honorable thing to do. He had her first," Milton says walking away before I could answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p>"You are back," Philip whispers as I enter the apartment.<p>

"I said I would return and here I am," I replied.

"You talk to Martinez?"

"Yeah. He is going to loan me some of his records,"I murmur.

"Tell me what you want. I'll find it for you,"he promises.

"That's kind of you," I said seating down on the sofa with him.

I notice he has a glass of whiskey in his hand. This man drinks more than anyone I had ever been around. I suppose the stress of running the community, makes him need some sort of release. Or maybe he always been a heavy drinker.

"Remember when you asked me if there was anything I was proud of. There is. And I want to show you," he says taking my hand.

I look at him closely. He looks lost and vulnerable, and I am not sure how to react. I had never seen him like this before.

"Okay," I said taking his hand. He leads to the back of his apartment, to a secret room.

Once inside I see her. A little girl in a pink dress with a brown bag over her head. Was this his daughter?

"Andrea, this is Penny. She is my daughter," he says answering my questions before I ask.

"You know that she isn't here," I said moving closer. I know now that she is a walker. He is keeping her alive even though she's turned.

"Milton is going to help her. Make her better. I wanted you to know. I don't want any secrets between us,"he says looking into my eyes.

_And in that moment, I know he isn't there. Philip wasn't mentally stable._ _He wasn't dealing with reality._

I watch as he brushes his daughter's hair and sings softly to her. I wasn't sure if I should be touched or scared. Maybe, I was feeling a little of both.

"Penny likes you," Philip smiles at me.

"I am glad," I said moving closer to him.

I look around the room and see tanks with walker heads in them. I knew now without a doubt, he was unstable.

**AN: What do you think of the story so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><em>Martinez was going to tell Philip today. I wanted the truth out. Honestly, I did.<em>

_I had suggested telling Philip in the first place. Still, seeing him taking care of his walker daughter changed things._

He wasn't the calm and in control leader I thought he was. Instead, he was a man out of touch with reality. He couldn't deal with rejection and I was afraid of how he react if he found out. What would he do to me? What would happen to Martinez?

I make myself get out of bed and get dress.

When I walk into the living room, I see Philip sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Andrea,"he smiles at me from across the room. I slowly walk over to him, nervously.

"Morning. Martinez hasn't stopped by today, has he?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"No. Did he have something to tell me?" Philip gazes at me skeptically.

"I just know he normally comes by in the mornings to go over your schedule. I was curious that's all," I said getting up to pour some coffee.

"You two have gotten close. Haven't you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"I remember not to long ago, the two of you were fighting all the time. You said he was an asshole. Now we keep finding you two together. Care to explain that to me?"

"I misjudged him," I said simply.

His eyes are shinning at me, and I can't read his emotions. Is he angry, sad, turned on, or something else completely? It's hard to say at this point. I can't read him.

"Your newfound friendship hasn't crossed any lines? Has it?"

This is my chance to tell the truth, I thought. Just be honest with Philip. Maybe, he could handle the truth. I take his hand, and look into those soft blue eyes of his.

"Anything you need to admit? Did something happen between you two? I can't shake this feeling you are hiding something," He asks again.

"No. Nothing has happen between Martinez and I," I said squeezing his hand.

"Good," he says, sighing with relief.

"I should go help Milton with his research. I promised I would," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Don't be gone long. Or go anywhere else. I need to know you are safe," he says kissing my cheek.

"I can fend for myself. I did for eight months out there. You don't need to treat me like a child. Because I am not," I said hoping give me a pass for the day.

I needed more time to talk to Martinez than the hour I was normally with Milton.

"You are the most important person in my life. Ofcourse I am going to protect you. Go help Milton and then come right back," he says forcefully.

"Okay," I said walking out of the apartment. As soon as I walked outside I saw him.

Martinez with his beautiful dark eyes staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I am going to tell him. Right now," Martinez said softly taking my hands.<em>

"You can't. I am sorry. Things aren't what they seem. And this has nothing to do with you. If anyone should tell, then it has to be me. He trusts me," I breathe.

"You never wanted to tell him did you?"

"I was going to tell him. This morning, but I couldn't. I just don't know if he can deal with this. He is coming unhinged. You have to believe me," I pleaded.

I know he is mad at me, and I don't blame him. But he doesn't know what I know. He didn't see her. If I could only explain what I saw.

Would he even believe me?

"Please, don't be made at me," I said taking his hand.

"Just fuck off, ok? I shouldn't have opened myself up to you. I knew it would end up this way," he replies letting go of my hand. I can hear angry and frustration in his voice.

"God, you know what Philip has done for me. He took me in and was my family when I had no one. He gave me a shoulder to cry on when Michonne left me. He listened to me talk about Amy. And this is going to kill him. He says that he loves me. I don't want to hurt him," I said tears springing to my eyes.

Philip couldn't deal with reality and I felt like I couldn't leave him. What would he do to me if I did? What would happen to Martinez?

"I don't want to hurt the Governor either. He is my best friend. Saved my asses several times. But what is going with us, isn't something you find everyday. It's too rare to lose. I really feel I can make him understand," he whispers, his voice low.

I place my hand on his face,feeling the roughness of his facial hair.

"You can't make him understand," I said as looking into those brown eyes again.

"We should talk about this more. Come with me. Let's go to my apartment," he says licking his lips.

"But what if someone sees us together?"

"Then they will see us. I don't care," he says taking my hand.

_In that moment, I couldn't think about anyone else. There was only Martinez and me. Nothing else mattered._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><em>"You are lying to yourself Andrea. You can't commit to Philip because you don't love him," Martinez said as he locked the door.<em>

_"I know. I think part of me wants to love him, but I can't," I said my arms around his neck._

"Because you want me. You have feelings for me," he said pressing his lips against mine.

My tongue finds his, we are moving them slowly together. I feel his hands moving up and down my body. The subject of telling Philip is dropped for now. We can only deal with what is happening now. We been fighting this too long.

"I do want you. So bad," I whisper into his ear when our lips part.

"Let's be together. We won't worry about the future. We'll just enjoy this moment," he says, brown eyes glowing.

"Please," I said as I reached for the snaps on his pants. I watched as he gave me a sly smile, then removed his tan pants the rest of the way and took of his white shirt.

**_The look in his chocolate eyes said it all. I knew that this was going to happen, and I wanted just as much as he did._**

I placed my hands on his muscular chest, and notice for the first time how flawless his body was.** How did his arms get so big? Was he working out?**

I slipped out of my blue jeans and feel his hands touching my breasts. He slides my tee shirt ver my head, then quickly removes the rest of my clothes. His warm wet lips cover my body with kisses. He picks me up, throwing me onto his bed. I find myself laughing softly outloud. Everything felt different when were together.

Our naked bodies are covering each other. I get on top, placing his erection inside of me. He rocks me back and forth with his hands holding onto my hips.

"What have you done to me, Andrea," Martinez whispers as moves on top of me now.

" More like what have you done to me. I will never be the same after this," I admitted.

_I feel him thrusting himself into me over and over. I bury my head into his neck, moaning his name softly. Neither one of us can take it anymore, and we both release into each other. Our bodies trembling with pleasure. He takes me into his arms, and I can feel his heart beating against mine. _

_For a second, I feel like I am in a dream. __**But then it becomes a nightmare.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

><p><em>Martinez has the record player on again. I could hear Eric Clapton playing in the background as he holds me in his arms.<em>

The song Layla comes on, and it reminds me of my current situation. Two men wanting me. And I didn't want that.

_** I was not a cheater. Never. But yet I had done just that.**_

"I don't want you to leave," Martinez whispers.

_"Me either but Philip is..." I said looking to his eyes trying to find the words._

"He is brutal. We've done things together, Andrea. Terrible things to survive. If my wife and kids knew that would be afraid of me. I am ashamed,"he says, his voice darkening.

"What have you done?"

"I don't want to say, but the more I think about it. The more I am convince he's not going to let you end the relationship. Unless he think it's his idea. I could take him, but he has so many men on his side," Martinez cringes.

_I turn to look into his eyes. And I see a sign tear falling on his face. I never pictured Martinez crying, but we both know at this moment are options are limited. We have both had depended on Philip and Woodbury for survival. But us being together would destroy our universal as we knew it._

"I know. This whole situation sucks," I said my voice starting to crumble.

"You ain't kidding. I wish none of this happened. There were no biters. Because I want more than anything to make you are safe," he promises pulling my tee-shirt over my head.

We both know I was going to have to leave soon. I wanted to tell him everything would be all right, and that everything would work out. _Still I knew better to make promises that I couldn't keep._

"We could run away together. Neither one of us told him. I could pretend for a while longer until we get everything we need. We could steal a car, some food, and other supplies. We could do it," I whisper.

"You love Woodbury. This is what you wanted. A community," he says unsure.

"I want you more. You do too. We are good people, Martinez. We can't survive knowing that others will have to suffer. You said you were a school teacher. Whatever Philip has you doing, I know it goes against your beliefs," I reasoned with him.

"I know, but I don't know about giving this up. It's not that easy," he says reaching for my hand.

I open my mouth to say something. Then I hear footsteps. Someone is inside the apartment. I knew exactly who it was.

Martinez pulls on his pants, and stands in front of me in a protective way._ Both of our bodies trembling._

_Philip was standing in front of us with a gun in his hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>"Philip, I am sorry. I wish I could say this isn't what it looks like, but I can't lie to you, man," Martinez says not knowing what else to do.<p>

_We were caught. Might as well get the truth out there and see how things go. _

"We didn't want to tell you like this," I said looking into his blues eyes.

"You didn't." Philip's voice is ice-cold.

"You knew? This morning when you questioned me, you already knew." I said everything suddenly making sense.

"Yes. Milton told me everything while you where sleeping. Did you ever plan on telling me? Or were you two going to keep sneaking behind my back?"

"Philip, come on. Andrea doesn't belong to you," Martinez says squeezing my hand.

"Don't touch her. Don't look at her," he yells at him.

"Please, I never meant to hurt you, but I can't help how I feel about him," I said letting of Martinez's hand. I moved closer to Philip, looking for the words to say.

"The two people I trusted the most in the world stabbed me in the back. My best friend and my girl. Andrea did you just want to fuck him? Do you think you are in love with him? You think you'll be happier with him?" He yells holding up a gun in my face.

"I can't answer all these questions on the spot. But I know that when I am with you I feel like I am always walking on eggshells. When I am with him, I get to laugh and have fun. Everything so control with you. And you're constantly manipulating me, to get your way," I said closing my eyes.

_I was prepared for him to shoot me_.

"Everything I have done has been to protect you. Damn it, Andrea," he says grabbing my arm.

"Don't blame her. This was all me. I went after Andrea. She tried to stop me, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to have her," Martinez pleads for my life.

"I guess sex is more important to you then friendship. You were my best friend. I loved you like a brother," Philip screams again.

"I am still your best friend. And you know that I appreciate everything you've done for us. So does Andrea," Martinez tells him.

"I find that hard to believe. I expected loyalty from both of you, and to see this. I can't accept this. Not you two together," he says putting down the gun for the moment.

"We weren't married Philip. We never agreed to be exclusive," I said looking at him.

"If you two want to be together then hit the road. Take your shit and leave Woodbury," he hisses.

"Can we take our weapons? Any food?" I asked concerned.

"No. Just your clothes and you can take your record player. How about that?" He smirks.

Martinez stares at him. "You are sending us out there to die," he says finally.

"You know what happens to people when they leave Woodbury. You two are lucky, I am letting you walk out of here alive," Philip says harshly.

"Martinez," I said looking into his brown eyes.

His eyes meet with mine, and we both know what we have to do. Philip senses what is happening, there is an evil grin on his face.

"If we aren't together. Can she stay?" he says, looking at me.

"You both can. If you end your relationship for good. Pledge your loyalty to me. What do you say?" He smiles, knowing he has won.

_Either we die being together, or we stay alive apart._

"I am with you Philip. Andrea, it's over. It has to be," Martinez mutters_._

_"_I fucking hate you both now," I said walking out of the apartment.

_"Andrea, wait up. Where are you going," Philips says grabbing my arm._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

><p><em>I'm restless. I feel heartbroken. I understood why Martinez did what he did, but it doesn't make heart hurt less.<em>

"You said we could leave. That's what I am doing. He can stay and I'll leave."

Philip's mouth drops open. "You would do that?" He frowns, at loss for words.

"Yes. That's what I chose to do," I said pushing his him off of me.

"It's cute. You really thought you had choice," he says holding the gun to my head.

He quickly leads me down the streets of Woodbury. We are now standing in front of a builiding I've never seen before. He pauses, and then opens the door.

Inside I see a room with no windows, made completely out of cement. There is no bed only a small blanket on the floor.

"You are going to leave me here? Because you are jealous?" I said looking up into his eyes.

"You need some time to yourself. Somewhere to think about your behavior. Damn it, Andrea. I tried to be good to you, since you arrived in Woodbury. One look at you was all it took. I knew you were special. And that you were worthy of me," Philip says pushing me on the ground.

"Worthy of you? Who do you think you are? You are a fucking sicko! Under different circumstances, I would have never look at you twice! Because you are nothing!" I yelled at him.

"Well, circumstances are what they are. And the people have chosen me as their leader. You can either do what you are told or I'll take care of you," he hisses at me.

"I rather die then be with you again. I see what you are now! And girls like me, don't fall in love with sickos like you! We rather be with someone like Martinez. Sexy, younger,smarter, with dark hair and dark skin. He is twice the man, you'll ever be! You will never get to fuck me again ever!" I yelled hitting him in the face over and over.

"You need some time Andrea. I'll see if your attitude hasn't changed in a few days," he says leaving in alone.

_I lay on the tiny blanket, wondering what this monster was going to do with me. And for the moment, I wish I was dead._

**AN: I have to go back and edit a few chapters still. But I hope you enjoyed part one of the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PART II**

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

><p><em>Four days went by. I had no food and a little water. I pretty much accepted the fact I was going to die in this room alone.<em>

_My mind went to my parents, my sister Amy, Rick, Carol, Shane, Daniel, and finally Martinez. How could he give up on us so easily? How could he just allow Philip to kill me?_

"Andrea," I hear his voice say_._

_Was I dreaming?_

"How? How you find me?"

"He allowed me to come talk to you. Damn, I didn't know he was going to torture you."

"You should have. He is going to kill me," I breathe.

"I don't think he will. He is obsessed with you. Just do what he says, all right? Don't try to brave or do anything stupid," Martinez says in low voice.

"I already told him how much sexier you are," I said managing to smile.

"Well, that's just the truth," he says placing his hand on face.

"I can't lose you. These feelings aren't going to go away. I rather die than be without you," I said looking into those chocolate eyes.

"Survival is more important than love," he mutters.

_"Are you saying that you love me?" I whisper, my heart racing. If he loves me maybe everything would be all right._

"Andrea, don't ask questions you already know the answer too. Yes, I fucking love everything about you. I love you. I know that. And you that._ When you die, you'll know that I love you still. But b_ecause of the Governor, we can never ever be together again. We can't go back to the days of hanging out at my apartment, listening to music, and making love. You have to go back to the Governor, and I have to act like you are nothing to me_. Because that's how we're going to survive," _he says, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you too. I don't think things can go back the way the were before. How can I be with Philip now? He almost killed you and me. You saw him with the gun. He is insane."

"You have too," Martinez says putting his lips against mine.

I don't even try to fight it. I fervently return his kiss, feeling desire surging through my bloostream. When he pulls away, I know that this is our last kiss. _How could I let him go?_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do, Martinez? I can't go back there," I said looking at him once last time.<p>

"You can. Andrea, you're the strongest woman I have meet," he says as leaves the room.

_Philip enters and I feel my stomach turn. Perhaps, I shouldn't have said those ugly words to him._

"You calm down now? Was Martinez able to talk some sense into you?"

"You turned Martinez against me. How do you control people this way?," I asked looking at the floor.

"He knows that he needs me to survive. You need me too, Andrea. Come on. It's time to go home now," he offers me his hand. I see his gun attached to his belt, and I find myself reaching for it.

"No. You're fucking crazy. I told you I rather die then go back with you.I meant it. Kill me," I said putting my hand on his gun.

He is silent for a few moments, as he absorbs my request.

"You want me to kill you? Sure. Ofcourse, I will have to kill Martinez too. Since he took you away from me. So I'll shoot you now and then Martinez. Maybe I will kill him first and let you watch. What do you think? Is that sick enough for you? Or you can come with me and save his life. Your choice," he offers me his hand again.

_Damn him. I couldn't allow Martinez to die. Not for me._

"I'll go with you. Everything will be like it was before. Just don't hurt him," I said tears coming to my eyes.

Why was this man so obsessed with me? Could he be possessed and get off on torturing people?

No. He can't deal with his daughter's death, he is desperate for love. If I didn't hate him, I would pitty him.

"That's what I thought," he smiles.

_I wasn't giving up. I couldn't. Some day I would hold Martinez in my arms again, I decided._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you eating. You've not been this weak since the day you arrived," I said as watch her eat dinner.<p>

"Can I have some tea?" Andrea asks pushing away the glass of wine in front of her.

"Anything you want," I said getting up to make her another drink. I knew he was on her mind. God, why did it have to be Martinez of all the men in Woodbury? He was the most valuable. Anyone else I could kill without a second thought, but not him. I needed him for survival too.

She takes the glass from my hand and takes a long sip.

"May I?" I asked looking at the chair beside her.

"It's your party. Do whatever you want, Governor," Andrea says, rolling her eyes.

I take a seat beside her, and take in her beauty. _Why did I have to want her so much? Was it because she didn't want me? _

_You always want what you can't have._

"I get it. You loved Martinez. But you could love me if you tried. Don't you think you could try?"

"I am trying to tolerate you. That is the best I can do," Andrea says taking another drink of tea.

_This woman knew how to get under his skin. How to make him feel like shit. Who the hell did she think she was?_

_Before everything happened, she might have been a big shot lawyer. Now she was nothing and I was the important one._

"I'll show you the best I can do," I said grabbing her from the chair.

I take her to the bed, yanking of her cargo pants and white panties. Only a girl like Andrea would be wearing a thong in times like these, I thought smiling. Such a girly girl. A fucking princess.

"Please," she begs. I see her knees shaking.

I unbuckle my belt, and drop my pants to the floor. I make sure I do it loud enough for Andrea to hear. I am on my knees now, thrusting myself deep inside her. I knew it wouldn't be long now. Never took long with her.

"I guess you were wrong. I might be a sicko, but I'll fuck you whenever I please," I said thrusting myself into her one last time.

_She says nothing, but lays down on the bed looking out the window._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

><p><em>Days went by. Then Weeks. Martinez was so close, but we couldn't be together.<em> I watched as he harden again.

The fun-loving man I knew was gone, and replaced with a stranger.

I wasn't sure what to make of him or Philip. The two seemed to switch places, as Philip grew warmer. I wanted nothing more than to leave Woodbury, but it seem to be impossible.

_Could I leave him behind? I was sure I couldn't but then everything changed in Woodbury. All because Michonne returned._

"Why she come back here?"

"She wanted to kill me, Andrea. Look, she got my eye," he said pointing to where Michonne stabbed him.

"I just don't understand why," I said taking his hand. I was still having to act like I was madly in love with him.

"You tell me. You knew her," his voice tighten.

"She killed Penny? Look, I know how you feel about her. But Penny was allready gone. You can't believe what Milton has told you," I said trying to reason with him.

"Andrea that is my daughter. This is not like your affair. I can't forgive this," he says shutting me out.

"It's allready done. Let it go. We can work this out with Rick's group. If I could go over there and talk to them. I know I can make it right," I said calmly.

"You want to leave me. That is what this really about," Philip said taking a sip of whiskey.

_"No. I want Woodbury to be a civilization like you said. Rick's group is not a threat. You have a choice here. We can work this out with them. You and I can be together or you can get yourself killed," I said leaving the room._

"Andrea, go to that prison. Don't bother coming back," he threatens.

I walk out of the apartment, not looking at him. If wanted to end, that was fine with me. I had been bending backwards over to deal with his shit anyways, I thought as moved even faster.

_Somewhere deep down, I knew Philip was a good man. But I didn't know if that mattered now._

_Woodbury was a beautiful place, and Michonne killing his daughter had caused him to snap. He fight Rick's group until the last man. This was crazy._

_Looking around at the people, I wanted to save them. But could I?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Martinez walking over to me.

"Do you have any weapons?,"he asked coldly.

"We've not talked in weeks, and this is what you chose to ask me about," I said angrily.

_God, I needed to swear of men. But he did look so cute with his baseball cap on backwards_.

"Did he give your weapons back? If so I need them,"he snaps.

"Yeah. A few days ago actually," I said handing him my gun.

"You got a knife?" He questioned me.

"Wanna frisk me?"

"Yes, actullay I do," he winks at me.

"Let's go then," I said moving closer to him.

Looking into each others eyes, we knew that we couldn't pretend anymore. Our feelings couldn't change. There was something there.

"My apartment. Five minutes," he smirks. Then he hands me my gun back. The feeling of his hands touching mine sent chills up my back. I have never wanted anyone this bad. I couldn't wait to be alone with him.

"_Yes," I said smiling._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

><p><em>That I love you<em>  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I forgive you<em>  
><em>For being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>

_Nickelback - Far Away_

* * *

><p><em>Walking to Martinez's apartment after he left was pretty easy today. Milton was talking to the Governor, and I knew now that I wouldn't be allowed to see him.<em>

_Which was fine with me, considering I had moved on a long time ago._

I opened the door and there he was.

He ran over to me with his arms wide open. How long had I waited for this moment? Too damn long.

His lips touched mine, and nothing else mattered. I knew I couldn't let go of him. A few weeks wasn't enough time to break our bond.

"I tried to stay away. But I was wrong. I care more about love then survival," Martinez says when our lips part.

"The Governor doesn't want me now. He believes I picked Rick over him," I said staring into his brown eyes.

"Oh he'll want you. As soon as he knows we are back together. His pride can't deal with losing. Anyone taking what he thinks should be his, has to pay. That is what this war is about. Saving face. His pride," Martinez replies.

I knew he wasn't wrong. Philip was on such an emotional rollercoaster that he could very well change his mind. He had spent so much time trying to control me, I doubt he just let me go. Not alive anyways.

"We have to stop this war. There is no sense in it. Rick's group is harmless. Michonne acted out of jealous or maybe out of concern for me. I am not sure, but I can tell you the others wouldn't have attached without a reason. I know Rick is a good man," I said taking his hand.

"The Governor sent Merle out to kill Michonne. That's why she went after him. If you left he was going to bring you back and the Governor planned on raping you. He is a sick fuck and I went along with it," Martinez says looking in my eyes for forgiveness.

I didn't have to say I forgive him, he knows I have.

"But you've changed now. I can see it. We can overtake the Governor. You and I. We will run Woodbury together,and it really will be a safe haven for these people," I said taking his hand.

"Yes,we could. I know we could. I am going to get some men together, and we'll kill the Governor," Martinez says.

"We don't have to kill him. Do we? We could banish him. That seems to be the right thing to do," I said holding his hand.

"I don't know Andrea. He probably come back here. Try to turn everyone against me and saying I took what is his. Don't think for a moment, he wouldn't kill either one of us. Because he would kill us in a heartbeat, once we've served our purpose to him. I wanted to believe we were buddies, but we're not. I don't think he is capable of human emotions anymore. Especially now that Penny is gone," Martinez warns.

"What if, we druged the Governor. Then drive him so far away, so far he couldn't find his way back. We could leave him in the car. And by the time he got back to Woodbury, I would have talked to the townspeople. It could work," I said hopeful.

"Yes. We'll do it," he whispers.

"Should I do it?"

"No. He still doesn't trust you. He trusts me. I'll do it. Tomorrow night at dinner," Martinez breathes.

"Will it work?"

"It has too. Because I can't be without you anymore. I still love you Andrea," he whispers.

"I love you," I said taking his hand.

_We weren't happy about the plan, but it was the only way we could stop this war. Martinez and I were going to make a difference together. We had too._


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

><p><em>"So you knew about Penny?"<em>

_"I knew. You knew. And Milton knows," Martinez said holding me in his arms_.

"I am going to go Rowan's apartment. I don't think Philip wants me there. Not now at least," I said looking at him again.

_Would be this the our last time together? Would Philip find out we been together, and kill us. Would the townspeople take his side?_

"Remember act normal. If he comes for you, then you have to go with him. One more night, okay?"

"One more night," I agreed as I sneaked out of his apartment.

My heart is pounding, as I slowly walk over to Rowan's. She lets me in with no questions, and I make myself at home. I am using her shower, when I hear a knock at her door.

"May I?" I hear Philip's dark voice asked Rowan. I can barely hear what they are saying over the running water.

I get out of the shower and dry off with a towel. I pull on my clothes, slowly walking into the living room. Philip sees me and smiles softly. Why has his attitude change since this morning? I notice he is wearing an eye patch now. This makes him look darker somehow. Evil almost.

"I was just telling Rowan, how much I love you," he says offering me his hand.

God, could I really do this? Leave him out there to die?

"You are a lucky girl," Rowan smiles.

"I figured you wanted your space. I was going to stay here for awhile," I said seating on the sofa.

"Rowan, can you give us a minute?" Philip asks her.

"Yes, Governor," she says leaving her apartment.

"Really nice of you. Making her leave her own apartment," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"You should have came home," he breathes.

" I didn't see a reason too. Seemed like everything has been decided. You want me to go back to the prison and stay there. So you can killed me with Rick and Michonne," I snapped at him.

So much for acting normal.

"Sweetheart, I need you here. You saved my life. Michonne was going to kill me. You stopped her. If I had any doubts about you, there are gone after that. I love you," He says stepping closer to me.

"Did you send Merle out to kill Michonne? Did plan on raping me if I didn't stay here?"

_"Who told you that? Did you go to the prison today? You talked to Michonne, huh?"_

_"Yes," I lied._

"Andrea,I told you not to go. Did Rick send you back here?" He asked.

"No, that was my decision. He said I could stay," I murmur.

_I was getting good at lying._

"You come back for Martinez? Because he told me that he just wanted a piece of your ass. Girls are after him all the time Andrea,"he says, questioning my loyalty again.

"No. I love you," I breathe.

"You belong with me. You belong her," he says wrapping his arms around me.

"Let's go home," I said feeling the warmth of his embrace.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. This man was mentally ill. He needed help, and I was planning on driving him out somewhere to leave him for dead. But what else could we do? Martinez said he was forming an army. Noone wanted this war, but Philip. I would be saving lifes. So why did I feel so guilty?

Because I had cared for Philip. Maybe, even thought I loved him at one point. But I couldn't give my life up for his. Or Martinez's

_This was the only way, I told myself. We had to send him away._


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

><p><strong>"Et tu, Brute?<strong>" The words jumped out on the page of my book. Probably not the best time to be reading _Julius Caesar _by Shakespeare, I thought.

The story was too close to home, because of the situation I was in with Philip and Martinez.

But I didn't have a large selection of books to chose from, even in Woodbury. And needed something to keep my mind occupied.

"Andrea," Philips says walking up to me on the bed. He is shirtless, wearing jeans and boots. I see his shotgun attached to his belt. Was he going to kill me? Had he found out?

"Yes," I said putting my book down.

"I know I have messed up. Forcing you to stay here. Not allowing you to be friends with Martinez. Allowing Merle to keep Maggie and Glenn. I've ruined everything and I want your help. You're the only person left I trust," his eyes burn with agony.

Why did I want to believe him? I should know better by now, I told myself.

"I'll help you, Philip," I said finally.

"I knew you would. You can set up a meeting with Rick and I. We can talk this out. I only want revenge on Michonne," he places my hand on face.

"So you don't plan on hurting anyone else?" I said taking a deep breath and wonder if he could be telling the truth. _Even if he was, Michonne shouldn't have to die for killing someone that was already dead. And most likely he was lying. The man was bloodthirsty. _

"No. I understand now. Rick and the group means a lot to you. I won't attack them again if you stay with me. You make me a better man," he says kissing my lips.

He hands running up and down my body, I find myself getting lost in him. Why did he have to be so good at controlling me?

I pull away from his embrace.

"Could you love me? Want me the way you did Martinez?" His eyes were looking at me wanting acceptance. He is letting his guards down, and knew now I had him where I wanted him. But could I do this? One more night, I told myself.

"Yes, I could love you," I lied.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 22**

* * *

><p>Martinez was ready to kill Philip, and I knew my plan to leave him would result in death. Still it felt more civilized. At least this way, he have a chance.<p>

_"You kill or you die. Or you die and you kill," Philip had said to me a few days earlier._

The sleeping pills I mixed in his whiskey was enough to knock him out. Now it was only a waiting game at dinner. One thing hadn't gone to plan. Milton showing up.

"You are so sweet, Andrea," Philip said in front of Martinez. He seem to always want to throw it in his face that we were together. I knew that he been playing us against each other for the last month, and we had been going along with what he wanted in order to keep each other safe.

The two of them were talking outside when Milton followed me into the kitchen. I was pouring myself a glass of wine as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know Andrea. You are planning on taking out Philip. And I am going to tell him everything," he says flatly.

"No Milton. You're not and I swear if you do then I'll kill you both. Or die trying. You don't mess with someone who has nothing left to lose," I whisper holding up my gun.

"You really think Martinez is different? He's played you since day one. Used you to get close to Philip. It won't be any different once the he is gone. You'll see," Milton snapped.

"I am willing to take the chance," I breathe still holding the gun. I lead him to the room where Penny used to stay.

"He is a good man, Andrea. I knew him before everything happened. That man still exists," he pleads with me as I lock him inside.

"I don't believe it. And don't make a sound," I said closing the door not looking back.

I walked outside to join Martinez and Philip. When I saw his eyes getting heavy. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and took him in the house.

"You ready?" Martinez asked.

_"Now is a good as time as any," I said taking a deep breathe._


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 23**

* * *

><p>I could feel the hot Georgia sun burning as we loaded Philip into the car. Martinez's brown eyes looked deeply into mine. He knew I was having my doubts.<p>

"We can't pussy out, Andi," he whispers calling me by his pet name for me.

_"I know. I just wish he could change,"_ I said as he handed cupped him. Seeing him helpless like that completely broke my heart. It wasn't in my nature to kill or harm others.

"He can't," Martinez whispers handing me the car keys. I take them in my hand, and start driving the car.

_Philip is sleeping in the background. What would happen if he wakes up?_

_I watch as Martinez follows behind me. Sometimes I wonder if he will stop following me. Just leave me allow with Philip and return to Woodbury alone._

_I hate that I doubted him, but it was normal in these days._

_Finally we were out of Georgia, and pulled over. The car was about out of gas. Philip wouldn't make it back to Woodbury if he wanted, I decided pulling out the keys._

"You can't leave me here. Damn it, Andrea. You know this is murder," I hear his voice coming from the backset.

I say nothing, but feel my heart drop to the floor. I was hoping he wouldn't wake up. If he somehow got lose, I knew he kill me.

Suddenly, I felt the door open behind me. Martinez was there holding me.

"Let's go," he whispers.

"If you two leave me out in the middle of nowhere, I'll find you Andrea. You know I will. I'll kill you both," Philip promises.

"We've left you food and water. I suggest you don't follow us," Martinez replies taking my hand.

"This isn't over. I will get my revenge," Philip murmers as we walk away.

"He'll find some new people. And we'll keep everyone in Woodbury safe. I promise," Martinez says we walk to the vechile together. He drives carefully avoiding any biters.

"I hope so," I said my skin trembling at his words.

"I won't let the Governor hurt you anymore.I know how he messed with your head. love you, Andrea," his eyes glitter dangerously.

"I love you more than I ever thought possiable. I have never felt this way. We can do this together," I smiled as we headed back to home.

_Woodbury would now be safe. And Martinez and I could be together at last. There would be no war._

"We will have to go to my apartment as soon as we get back," he grins.

"I love the way you think," I said kissing his lips softly.

_I knew our time together would probably be short. Fighting walkers and the possiable return of Philip, but still I rather have a few days with this beautiful man than anyone else. This was the life I was meant to have. I was a natural born leader and I knew I could help the townspeople with Martinez by my side. Atlast I was home._

**_THE END_**

**AN: How was that for a happy ending for Andrea? Taking charge of Woodbury with the sexy Martinez? I like it! Hope you do too!**


End file.
